


From Christmas Eve to Christmas Day

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [14]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Morning, M/M, being lonely on christmas eve, castiel/crowley - Freeform, crowstiel, daughter - Freeform, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Christmas Eve to Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



 

 

> **From Christmas Eve to Christmas Day**

 

_" The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: The presence of a happy family all wrapped on each other." -Burton Hillis_

 

_The aroma of tobacco, leather and old whiskey fills the room, a few bills, and the TV is on mute, only a few are paying attention to the sports channel on it anyway, he will kill for some music although not that kind of bar, the few patrons there are also enjoying the silence, that is one of the perks of visiting an old bar on Christmas night, he is not the only one sitting by the bar to his right there is also a man sipping on a beer, he doesn't seem to be in hurry either to leave or to get drunk, he turns giving him a small smile._

_“Sorry, but if you drink that soon it will turn sour...” offering his most amiable smile._

_The man looks at him with a little squint of his blue eyes as if he is not really understanding the question. “not much of drinker...” Crowley smiles again, sipping on his own drink, nodding in understanding. The barman replaces their both of their drinks with a soft “Merry Christmas.” Crowley nod once more while the man says thank you. “Merry Christmas, my name is Castiel.”_

_“Hello Castiel, the name is Crowley...” the smile grows a little with the look on Castiel's face at the name, almost everyone has it, not a common name. “so what takes you out to a bar on Christmas eve, if I may ask.”_

_With a tired huff, Castiel rolls his eyes sipping on his new beer. “well, am trying to be a partner and extra hours are required…”_

_“I see...”_

_“first time skipping tradition… it hurts, so I went for a quiet place...” Castiel adds, making Crowley feel as an intruder now, he mouth an “am sorry” he can actually feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “No, no… that was in the beginning, am loving the company really, and you why you here.”_

_“I don’t celebrate…” He_ retorts _simply with a smile._

 

***

The silence wakes him up, too quiet to be his own house, groggy he opens an eye to scan his surroundings, the light attempting to come through the blinds on the windows tell him that it must be late. The last thing he remembers was dragging gift from the car to the living room. Pulling the covers to his head he wishes for coffee, when it doesn’t happen he knows he has to get up, with a grunt and yelp as his feet touch the cold floor, he makes his way to the bathroom. Coffee is next on his list, but not only after remembering that pants are required on the living room.

 

“daddy, daddy...” Small feet are running up from the kitchen to find him at the sound of him coming down. Big blue eyes, a mop of dark hair, wearing a smile that can possibly conquer a country. “Papa said we had to wait for you to get up.”

“Why are you waiting for me.” Whispering on her ear or, at least, attempting to while she keeps wiggling with a laugh full of giggles. “To open presents,” she admits guilty.

“ can daddy get a kiss before opening presents.” He pokes on her ribs playfully earning more giggles.

“Morning daddy...” pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“Morning princess, have you been drinking cocoa.”

“Yes.” she admits bashfully. “but papa said it was okay.” turning and pointing a finger to an older man leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

“I see papa said it was okay, ha,” he pokes on her ribs again making her laughter even louder. She squirms until he has to put her down. “And what does papa has to say for himself?”

“Papa can only plead guilty for the time.” Crowley walks up to him holding a cup of coffee, after giving him a quick kiss on the lips that makes their little girl burst in giggles once more. “and offer a pace threat in the form of coffee.” He leans in for a second kiss only to be interrupt by a pulling on his robe sleeve.

“Can we do it now.” little blue eyes staring at him in anticipation.

“No patience what so ever,” Crowley says smiling watching her run to the living room after he gave a nod.

“hum, I wonder where she gets it from...” Castiel adds sipping on his coffee. “Cocoa really, this early… You realize she is gonna be running up the walls.” Crowley shrugs offering his best apologetic smile.

“would you believe me if I say I got cornered.” Leaning on once more for a kiss before hearing her shout for them from the living room. “plus she will probably go off the sugar rush sometime before midnight.”

“I believe in her powers… But it is you who are putting her out for bed.” Castiel's smiles pulling Crowley to the living room where blue eyes are waiting impatiently for them.

“You think I'll be lucky enough to put you to bed...” whispering on Castiel's ear just before sitting in the floor near their daughter.

“maybe… But that depends on if you have been naughty or nice.” Castiel answers with a smile before reaching for the first present to open.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is rubbish... Thanks for reading.


End file.
